


Fire and Blood

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Magical Pregnancy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no small thing to bring a child into this world, but Maleficent had been alone for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, I'm very set in my personal mythology for Maleficent. The fact that she says she disn't even know if her baby was a boy or a girl frustrated that. So, I've mainly attrubuted that statement to embellishment for dramatic emphasis. 
> 
> Many thanks to futureimperfect for being a soundingboard and beyond.

In the deepest moment of their pleasure, Maleficent made the connection between them, an invisible rope of magic binding their bodies together. Regina’s dark hair splayed across the pillowcase as she threw her head back, gasping. She was beautiful, and in that moment with her back arched and a sheen of sweat on her bare chest, she was the wild abandon of her youth. 

And because Regina had shed the walls of control she was so carefully beginning to build, Maleficent knew she could not feel her, truly feel her there. Maleficent could feel the rawness of power Regina only had begun to tap. It was as attractive to her as gold and all the treasures she hoarded in the depths of her fortress. 

With her mouth, she tasted the salt on Regina’s breasts. With her fingers, she circled Regina’s clit, touch feather light. But with the gentle tendrils of her magic—ancient and powerful magic—Maleficent took her treasure. She drew the egg into herself, where she would keep it safe, where she would hold it in secret perhaps forever. 

“Don’t tease,” Regina gasped. Maleficent smiled against her skin, eyes closed as she took one more moment in her own, private satisfaction. 

Maleficent moved up to kiss her, but just barely brushed her lips against Regina’s. “Don’t be impatient.”

*****  
It was no small thing to bring a child into this world, but Maleficent had been alone for so long. It was time. Her limitless years did not make her invulnerable. Only so much of her magic could be taught, and she had imparted enough of it to those who had the abilities. 

But the full extent of it could not be learned. Maleficent was her magic, just as was her mother before her, and her mother's mother before that. They were so few, these matriarchs of dragons, and now in her true form, Maleficent reached into that deepest part of herself and took hold of her most precious piece of stolen treasure. 

There had been many mortals--women with wild magic too destructive to be put to use and women who gave more effort than they had talent. But she had waited. A dragon could be as patient as it was wrathful. And now, Maleficent crafted her child, pleased with what her mortal mother had unknowingly given. And then, she gave of herself a spark of the fire that burned inside of her, her magic, her soul. 

And as her daughter began to take shape in fire and blood, Maleficent shrouded her in layer upon layer of what would become the egg that would protect her until she was ready for the world. She did this in seclusion, below the earth as her foremothers had done, letting her instincts drive her until she could rest curled around the egg. 

*****  
Maleficent took flight, the rage building within her, heating her inner fire until it glowed green. She found the wind, and with even without her sharp eyes, she knew she would soon find the thieves. they had found her weakened, devoting her magic to her ripening child. But now the cycle was nearing completion, and Maleficent's strength grew. 

She could feel the magic cord binding her to her daughter stretch tight. the moment it snapped, she uttered a shrill cry of anguish before losing herself. From the tops of the trees one might have seen the great dragon pause and begin to spiral downward before righting herself if only by instinct. 

*****  
The broken bond left a a coldness, an aching reminder of her loss. There was a time when Maleficent had sought to fill it. She watched Regina slip fitfully dreaming dreams that spanned worlds. In human form, Maleficent knew her daughter would have resembled Regina, especially in her childhood. But her true form was Maleficent's own, but Snow and her Charming had denied the child a chance to know her true self. 

With one whispered word, Maleficent could make Regina remember. She would remember her own outrage at what Maleficent had taken from her. But for a time, they had shared the pain of loss, and yet Maleficent had felt the comfort she sought in sharing it.

The forgetting curse had been a mere trifle. Maleficent may haven even used it on herself had it been possible. But a part of her was gone, and Regina could not fill that void. A dragon did not raise her daughters in company.


End file.
